Héros d'hier, Légendes de demain
by Ayla Pendragon
Summary: Réponse au 6e défi de kim. "Harry est de retour après trois ans de fuite. Il revient faire face à son passé, mais Voldemort l'attend. Une tragédie survient qui le plonge dans le coma, quatre héros du passé refont surface pour l'aider. (Slash et he
1. Prologue : Harry avait disparu ?

** Prologue  
Harry avait disparu ?**

  
  


Un jeune homme, pas plus de vingt ans, vêtu tout de noir en la mémoire d'un être cher, montait la grande rue. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il s'était décidé à venir ici, cet endroit dont il avait eu vent grâce à de nombreuses sources, dont Gilderoy Lockhart. Le beau blond avait toujours la mémoire bousillée et brouillée, enfin c'était ce qu'il voulait que tout le monde puisse continuer à croire. Le jeune homme savait mieux, il ne lui avait rien dit parce qu'il ne voulait pas l'embarrasser plus qu'il ne le fût. Il avait juste assez de pitié pour le pauvre homme qui avait séjourné ces dernières six années à St-Mungo, pour ne pas le ridiculiser. De plus, il ne voulait pas que le monde des sorciers n'apprennent son retour trop tôt. 

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du trottoir, des passants le regardèrent bizarrement en ne le voyant plus bouger. Il regardait une bâtisse anxieusement. _"Beaucoup d'années ont coulé sous les ponts ! Cela fait près de trois ans que je ne les ai vus. Ils sont fiancés, maintenant, à ce que disent les journaux et Lockhart."_ Harry leva les yeux et regarda l'appartement de briques brunes et sales. Il poussa un soupir, passa sa main pâle dans ses cheveux noirs, qui malgré tout ce temps n'avait toujours pas l'air d'avoir connu le peigne. Mouvement qui dévoila la marque qui le rendit célèbre malgré lui, cette cicatrice en éclair qu'il recacha tout de suite, il ne voulait pas que l'on puisse le reconnaître tout de suite. Il regarda la rue dans laquelle il se retrouvait, il vit tous ces moldus qui ne se doutait pas que cet immeuble appartenait à des sorciers. Que deux de ses amis s'y étaient trouvés un appartement où loger. L'extérieur n'était qu'une façade, ils ne remarquaient même pas qu'ils étaient repoussés de cet endroit, ils ne levaient pas les yeux vers les murs du bâtiment. Son voyage fut long et éreintant, il était content d'être de retour. Il avait beaucoup de temps à rattraper, des excuses à demander, des amis à voir et serrer dans ses bras. Il espérait que ses meilleurs amis allaient lui pardonner sa désertion, sa disparition. 

sourit, fit un pas dans la direction des escaliers, un son aigu survint, vibration dans le sol le choqua, une explosion. Au loin ou proche, il ne le sut pas à cet instant car tout devint noir, pour lui dans une explosion de douleur crânienne. 

* * *

La pendule sonna treize coups, tandis qu'il n'était que onze heures du matin. Une sombre figure se redressa et regarda l'horloge grand-père d'une manière lasse. Une forme longiligne s'enroula à ses pieds et un sifflement glissa dans l'air. Seul l'homme qui s'était redressé comprit le sens derrière cette irritation. 

"Il est l'heeurrree, sssss ! Hhon zirhaie ! - Le sort a été déclenché, dit sombrement Voldemort, sans regarder sa créature. Il est de retour, il est temps que nous refassions, encore une fois, connaissance, Potter." 

Nagini regarda l'homme qui faisait peur, en silence, à toute la communauté de sorciers d'Angleterre. Peut-être du Royaume-Uni, si les irlandais et les écossais voulaient le prendre plus au sérieux. Beaucoup de créatures de la nuit qui eurent la folie de dire non à son utopie tremblaient de peur, aussi, dans les forêts, en attendant sa rage. Nombres d'entre eux avaient fui les terres anglaises, le Ministère de la magie s'en était rendu compte. Leur réaction au retour du maître des Ténèbres fut trop tard, beaucoup trop tard, nombreux furent ceux à avoir été tué par le maître, durant la première altercation. 

La créature, du monstre, se laissa glisser vers le feu de foyer, son sang froid ne pouvait la réchauffer. Une image apparut devant ses yeux, elle ne comprit rien, comme d'habitude. Comment pouvait-elle, elle n'était qu'un animal, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait, mais Nagini n'en faisait pas grand cas. Il se tourna vers son maître qui ne lui prêtait toujours aucune attention, Voldemort se préparait à sortir. Il allait chercher son tribut, sa récompense, le fruit de cette longue attente de près de trois ans. Il allait chercher Harry Potter qui venait de voir ses amis partir en fumée. Il n'était pas mort, Celui-Qui-Possédait-Les-Noms-Les-Plus-Ridicules savait y faire avec les bombes moldues et les magies explosives sorcières. 

* * *

Remus poussa un soupir, il regarda Severus qui l'ignorait, encore. Toute la journée, il avait essayé de se rapprocher de lui pour le faire parler, pour être une épaule réconfortante, mais rien n'y faisait. Il essaya de retourner à sa lecture, mais n'y parvint pas. Il s'inquiétait pour Severus, lui-même trouvait très dur ce deuil qu'il vivait, mais il avait réussi, il le fallait, à accepter sa situation. Cela ne rendait pas sa vie plus facile, mais c'était un pas vers la guérison, comme dirait Sirius. _"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de faire de même, Severus ?_ demanda silencieusement Remus. _Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à accepter sa mort ?"_

Il ne vivait pas dans la tête de l'autre homme, c'était sûr, mais Remus se disait être l'un des rares à comprendre comment Severus fonctionnait. Le premier fut Dumbledore, que les dieux aient son âme. Severus tenait à se blâmer pour la disparition de Dumbledore avec des si-j'avais-fait-ceci-ou-cela. Il se refusait, ou n'arrivait pas, à verser des larmes pour lui et cela faisait trois ans, aujourd'hui. Pourtant, Remus comprenait ce comportement, aussi, il n'était pas le genre qui pleurait facilement. D'où l'incompréhension de Sirius qui le croyait dénuer d'émotion, mais là rien de nouveau, Severus et Sirius se détestaient toujours, il essayait encore d'être le médiateur. _"Pff ! Ma patience commence à avoir des limites. Je vais aborder le sujet de son deuil, maintenant."_ Severus qui commençait à en avoir marre des regards de compassion de son ami se leva, comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, et alla s'enfermer dans son laboratoire. Remus eut un petit rire sec, il se fatiguait de cette relation et cette loi du silence. Il se leva, il s'approcha de l'antre de la cheminée et prit contact avec Sirius. 

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Moony ? demanda joyeusement l'ex convict.  
- _Comment fait-il pour sourire dans un moment pareil ? À moins que..._ Rien de très intéressant, à part le fait que Severus essaie encore de m'exclure de sa vie, à part ça, tout roule comme sur des roulettes, soupira Remus lassement.  
- Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense ?  
- Si ça va comme suit :"Ce n'est qu'un imbécile, aux cheveux gras qui ne connaît pas sa chance d'avoir mon seul copain pour l'aimer, yadda-yadda..." Je ne veux pas l'entendre, sourit l'homme, la fatigue dans les yeux.  
- D'accord, d'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais au juste ?  
- Pourrais-tu venir, on pourrait jaser... ?  
- Oh, non ! Je vois clair dans ton jeu, tu sais, tu voudrais que je vi..." 

Ils se turent tous deux lorsqu'ils ressentirent une violente douleur dans le bas-ventre. Remus tomba à genoux, les mains au ventre, c'était comme si on voulait lui arracher l'estomac sans méthode chirurgicale. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et cela lui faisait peur. Surtout qu'il pouvait voir du coin de l'oeil, l'image de son meilleur ami se tordant de douleur disparaître. Il reconnut cette soit-disante future angoisse dont lui et Sirius s'étaient moqués légèrement, les paroles de Luchaviel et de Dominic revinrent le hantées :_:"Avant la fin de ce millénaire, lorsqu'une crise d'angoisse vous frappera tous les deux, en même temps, Harry sera de retour et avec lui toute la noirceur que pourra supporter le monde de la sorcellerie. Je suis désolé, mais nous nous entendons tous les deux là-dessus. Des héros mourront pour que d'autres puissent renaître."_ La peur entourant sa voix, Remus ne put faire qu'une seule chose, hurler, chercher l'aide qui lui était la plus proche. 

"SEVERUS !" 

* * *

Une petite femme aux yeux bridés, des cheveux noirs lustrés qui lui battaient le dos était en train de taper son article scientifique à toute allure. Elle ne relisait pas ses notes, elle était sur ce sujet depuis plusieurs mois, elle le connaissait par coeur. C'était sa façon de prouver ses excuses faites à Remus Lupin. Hermione n'aurait rien à redire, après cela... Peut-être pas, elle avait toujours quelque chose à dire, ce petit bout de femme. Cho allait peut-être apprendre une chose de plus de cette fille lorsque son article allait attirer son regard. Madame Chang travaillait durant son dîner, elle n'avait pas faim et elle aurait le temps de manger plus tard. Telles étaient ses excuses pour miner sa santé pour cet article. Elle s'arrêta pour regarder à l'extérieur, le soleil de juillet '99 était haut levé. Il faisait beau, peut-être en profiterait-elle demain avec son fiancé, s'ils n'étaient pas trop occupés. Elle plissa les yeux, remit ses lunettes et leva un sourcil en regardant du coin de l'oeil cet oiseau qu'elle disait exotique, que d'autre aurait trouvé mythique. Le phénix du défunt directeur Dumbledore. Elle eut une pensée pour ce brave vieil homme, n'était-ce pas aujourd'hui le troisième anniversaire de sa mort ? Elle poussa un soupir, secoua la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées et retourna à ses écrits. 

_"La beauté de la nuit se refuse à m'adresser la parole ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu le préfères à moi, tonitrua jovialement une voix de baryton.  
- Ce n'est pas ça, oh tas de muscle ! Je ne vous apprécie ni l'un ni l'autre, vous allez comprendre ça quand ? dit la noiraude, en le fusillant du regard.  
- Que de paroles venimeuses ! Tu me fends le coeur, ma chère amie, fit le rouquin la main sur le coeur et l'autre sur son front.  
- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Godie, tu vois que tu la déranges, accompagne-moi, au marché, plutôt. Je saurai apprécier ta compagnie," s'écria une petite voix mignonne. _

Elle sursauta. _"Encore !"_ Cho posa une main tremblante sur son front, son coeur palpitait à un rythme affolant, la sueur froide qui perlait son front la fit frissonner et elle avait le coeur aux lèvres. Elle se leva pour aller à la toilette, mais tout se calma rapidement. Elle poussa un gémissement et retira ses lunettes. Depuis l'âge de 11 ans, depuis son entrée à Hogwarts, donc, que de temps en temps, elle faisait des rêves, où était-ce des cauchemars, sur la vie de quelqu'un. Sa mère lui dit que ce n'était rien, mais elle la connaissait et savait quand l'être aimé mentait. Ce fut le début de leur triste et difficile séparation, elles qui étaient si proches, s'étaient éloignées l'une de l'autre. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais menti auparavant et elle lui avait caché ce qui lui arrivait. Cho n'avait pas apprécier, même si c'était pour la protéger d'un danger que l'intelligente femme ne comprenait pas et qui voulait comprendre. Cho grogna, décida que la fatigue l'avait sûrement gagnée et arrêta l'incantation mise sur la machine à écrire. Elle sortit, refermant la porte derrière, elle, doucement. Perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le phénix avait été oublié, ce qui arrivait très rarement. La femme avait la tête sur les épaules. Il n'avait perdu aucune miette de ses réactions. Fumsek s'éleva dans les airs et sortit du bureau, il allait voir comment se portait Elenore Branstone, aujourd'hui. Il voulait savoir si elle aussi commençait à se rappeler. Si oui, ils leur seraient temps de partir à la recherche de leur quatrième compagnon. 

* * *

Elenore Branstone, une jeune fille de taille menue, à la chevelure d'or, était en train d'étudier dans sa chambre. Cette rentrée allait être sa dernière année à Hogwarts. Elle bâilla et s'étira. Elle avait mal à la tête depuis sa petite crise de tout à l'heure. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à ses parents, de peur qu'ils ne la croient folle, mais elle devrait. Cela faisait depuis cinq ans que cela perdurait, et depuis une semaine, elle se trouvait parfois incapacitée par ses visions. Elle allait faire des recherches sur ces visions plus tard, elle devait se concentrer sur son cours. Elle grogna en tournant les pages de son livre sur les moldus, le cours n'était pas ennuyant, mais le professeur Sarm Derrick donnait des travaux si inintéressants. Elle soupira, mais sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit des petits bruits à sa fenêtre. Elle se tourna, se leva et l'ouvrit, un oiseau de feu volait à proximité, c'était lui qui avait cogné pour attirer son attention. Elle se tassa sur le côté pour laisser passer Fumsek. L'oiseau était connu de tout Hogwarts. Il y a trois ans, il avait poussé ces petits glapissements de désespoir en voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à guérir son meilleur ami après les blessures que Voldemort lui avait infligées. Elle le regarda tristement, elle avait pleuré lorsqu'elle avait vu cette scène et les larmes lui montaient encore aux yeux quand elle y repensait. Elle se secoua de sa nostalgie. 

Que lui voulait l'oiseau ? Tout le monde était au courant qu'il ne quittait pas Cho Chang, elle avait gradué l'année dernière et ses notes et ses talents l'avaient trouvé une place dans un journal scientifique de la communauté de sorcellerie anglaise. Elenore passa une petite main dans ses cheveux, s'assit sur son lit et regarda la créature. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et lui sourit doucement. 

"Salut toi ! Pourquoi tu me rends visite ? _'Ro n'est pas là.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis venu la voir ?  
- Je... Mais c'est toujours elle que...  
- Hé ! Allez, viens ! Salie doit avoir un nouveau tour._  
- ...Qu..." 

la regarda et oui, il venait de la trouver. Ils avaient toujours eu un soupçon sur ses deux filles. Maintenant, tout était confirmé, il ne fallait que trouver le moyen de la contacter pour retrouver le dernier membre du quatuor. 

* * *

"Severus, que se passe-t-il ?  
- Lucius... Je... Où se trouve ton frère ? demanda sombrement Severus qui ne quittait pas des yeux Remus qui dormait dans ce grand lit d'hôpital.  
- Sa dernière lettre m'a laissé comprendre qu'il serait au Mexique, en train de poursuivre telle ou telle folie... Qu'est-il arrivé, Severus ?  
- Il faudrait retrouver Dominic aussi, mais même Remus n'arrivait pas à le trouver si ce n'était pas lui qui se montrait, de lui-même.  
- Severus...  
- Je ne sais pas comment, mais il est arrivé la même chose à Black." 

Les deux hommes portèrent finalement leur regard sur le compagnon de chambre de Remus Lupin. Lucius s'approcha de la femme qui était à ses côtés et lui demanda ce qui s'était passé. Guenièvre Lajoie lui expliqua dans un anglais avec une grande dose d'accent québécoise, ce qui était arrivé à son compagnon. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, elle était dans le salon en train d'écrire pendant que Sirius et Remus avaient une petite conversation, elle était profondément dans ce qu'elle écrivait, donc elle ne savait pas de quoi ils avaient parlé. Elle réussit à s'arracher de l'écriture en entendant les appels de Sirius. _"Même histoire que pour Remus, selon Severus,_ pensa Lucius, qui avait été appelé par une Guenièvre en pleurs. _Cela risque d'être difficile, mais je vais tenter de retrouver Lucas et Dominic..."_ Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'entrée du docteur. 

Elle ne dit rien pendant un long moment, qu'elle passa à examiner ses patients, aucun changement depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, il y avait trois heures de cela. Elle s'en doutait, elle se redressa s'approcha de la porte de sortie et leur fit face. Severus et Guenièvre ne s'occupèrent pas d'elle. May Bond se racla la gorge, elle devait leur annoncer deux autres mauvaises nouvelles à ses messieurs. Elle attendait d'ici quelques minutes plusieurs membres de deux familles pour leur redire ceci. Elle poussa un soupir, c'était toujours ce côté qu'elle détestait de son travail, elle ne devait pas sympathisé, mais empathisé. Sinon, elle allait se noyer avec les patients et elle ne leur serait d'aucune aide. 

"Madame, vous vouliez nous dire quelque chose ? demanda Lucius Malfoy inquiet du visage fermé de la femme de plus de 50 ans.  
- Oui, monsieur Malfoy. Je ne veux pas tourner autour du pot, mais ceci est d'une délicatesse...  
- Continuez.  
- Nous avons retrouver monsieur Potter, monsieur.  
- Quoi ? s'écrièrent Malfoy et Snape.  
- Est-ce qu'il serait... ? demanda peureusement Guenièvre en regardant horrifié son amant.  
- Non, il... Il a subi un accident, enfin, c'est ce qui nous a été dit. L'enquête poursuit son cours...  
- L'enquête ?  
- Monsieur Potter est dans un coma, il fut victime de l'explosion d'un bâtiment.  
- Mais, il va bien ?  
- Oui et non, madame. Il est dans un coma et nous avons essayé toutes les incantations et formules, mais il ne se réveille pas. Seul le temps pourra nous dire s'il va réellement bien. Nous avons pu guérir les blessures externes, mais pour ce qui est d'interne, de son psyché...  
- Je vois, murmura Snape, en regardant Remus qui semblait si paisible, en ce moment.  
- Vous n'avez pas fini, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas cela le sujet si délicat ?  
- Non, monsieur Malfoy. Le bâtiment qui explosa...  
- Leurs habitants ! réalisa la femme de trente ans avec horreur.  
- Morts. Les cinq sorciers et sorcières qui vivaient dans leurs appartements ont été retrouvés et identifiés. J'ai bien peur de devoir vous annoncer la mort de monsieur et madame Ronald et Hermione Weasley." 

Severus ne fit que fermer les yeux, mais aucun sentiment ne put être lu sur son visage. Lucius fronça des sourcils, il devait trouver un moyen pour atténuer la douleur des parents et amis des deux défunts. Draco allait trouver un moyen, décida-t-il. Guenièvre regarda Sirius les yeux vides. Elle avait encore des larmes à verser, mais elle allait devoir rester forte pour son amoureux, elle sentait que des temps sombres s'annonçaient. Elle ferma les yeux et versa quelques larmes pour les deux jeunes gens qui venaient de mourir. Elle sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. 

Gauvain, Draco, Neville et des Weasley entrèrent dans la chambre. On leur avait dit qu'ils pouvaient entrer malgré les règlements de l'hôpital sorcier. Gauvain était hésitant, il sentait le complot à plein nez. Il s'approcha de son cousin, lui serra la main et regarda ce qui se passait devant lui. Draco serra son père dans ses bras et fit de même. Il fit une grimace en voyant ses anciens professeurs. Il ne comprenait toujours pas leur relation amicale, mais si ça leur plaisait cette amitié, il n'allait pas venir leur rire au nez. Charlie et Fred se regardèrent en fronçant des sourcils, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi on les avait laissé entrer de cette manière. Leur parents étaient en route. Ils allaient les attendre. George se tourna vers la docteur et lui demanda à quoi rimait tout ceci. 

"Les gars, dit Neville, tout bas.  
- Oui, Neville, demanda Draco, en se tournant vers lui sourcils levés.  
- Eh bien ! Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'avaient dit Dominic et Luchaviel ? À propos de Sirius et Remus ayant une crise d'angoisse et le retour d'Harry ?  
- C'est vrai, s'écria Gauvain. Est-ce qu'il est là ? Severus, Lucius, Guenièvre, sauriez-vous quelque chose ?  
- Je crois que nous devrions attendre que tout le monde contacté soit arrivé, dit madame Bond.  
- Pourquoi ? Des mauvaises nouvelles ? demanda Neville, en humectant sa lèvre inférieur. Bien sûr, quel idiot ! Si nous devons attendre d'autres personnes, c'est parce qu'il y a des mauvaises nouvelles.  
- Calme-toi, Neville, lui dit Charlie. On saura en temps et lieu. Je ne crois pas que quelque chose d'horrible soit arrivé." 

Il ne remarqua pas Severus, Lucius et Guenièvre se raidirent en entendant ses paroles. Ils allaient devoir attendre. Lucius s'excusa et sortit. Il se dirigea vers l'infirmière la plus proche qui lui indiqua où se trouvait les hiboux de l'hôpital. Il envoya une lettre à son maître et à Luchaviel. Il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé et il leur envoyait un résumé épuré, pour le premier, de la situation. 

Sur le chemin du retour vers la chambre des deux patients, il vit les Granger et le reste des Weasley arrivés. Il leur emboîta le pas, un sourire crispé, tendu, sur les lèvres. 

* * *

May Bond ressorti de la chambre de Lupin et Black sans précipitation, elle voulait rester professionnelle, ne pas montrer à quel point la nouvelle de la mort des deux héros la marquait. Elle laissait derrière elle les cris de mères et filles éplorées, des cris de négations, de rage, d'incompréhension surtout. Elle serra ses lèvres et demanda aux infirmiers proches de ne pas déranger la chambre 14. Elle alla voir son autre patient, dans la chambre 5, le jeune Harry Potter qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Elle passa ses examens, le regarda une minute avant de partir. Elle referma la porte derrière elle pour faire face à deux jeunes femmes et un oiseau posé sur l'épaule de la plus petite et plus jeune. Elles lui sourirent doucement, docteur May voulut leur dire qu'elles ne pouvaient pas entrer dans la chambre, mais elle ne trouva aucune objection dans son esprit l'obligeant à leur dire cela. Elles étaient en règle, elle se tassa doucement, leur sourit machinalement et s'éloigna lentement. 

"Ce fut plus simple que je ne l'aurais cru, dit Cho, d'une voix ténébreuse. Que sont devenus ces sorciers ?  
- Qui ne savent résister aux anciens pouvoirs ? demanda Elenore, d'une voix caverneuse. Je ne comprends pas, non plus. Voici, Harry. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire," dit-elle d'un ton désintéressé à l'animal sur son épaule. 

Fumsek s'éleva et s'assit sur l'oreiller à côté de la tête de Harry. Ce n'était pas son temps de combustion, mais il fallait faire ce qu'il fallait pour retrouver le quatrième membre du groupe. Il avait besoin de Harry pour cela. De plus, le jeune homme allait avoir besoin d'eux, très bientôt. Si ce qui était arrivé à Hermione Granger-Weasley et Ronald Weasley n'était que le prélude à des évènements plus dangereux et mortels dans le futur, Harry allait avoir besoin de toute l'aide qu'ils pourraient lui donner. Ils devaient le protéger de Voldemort et l'aider à éliminer ce mécréant de la surface de la Terre. Cruel ? _"Pas plus que lui !"_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un réveil enflammé !

** Chapitre 1  
Un réveil enflammé !**

  
  


"Harry... ! Harry... !  
- ...  
- ...  
- Qui... Qui est là ?  
- Hé ! Bien le bonjour, jeunôt !  
- Vous êtes qui vous ?  
- Je ne cherche point votre malheur, je ne veux que vous tendre la main.  
- Pourquoi ? J'en aurai besoin ?  
- Bientôt, oui.  
- _Allez-vous, bientôt, en finir ?  
- Prenez vos aises, gentes dames ! Ceci est d'une grande délicatesse.  
- Soit ! Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra, mais sachez que ce temps est contre nous, Il arrive._  
- C'était quoi ça ?  
- Des amies de longue date. Si nous retournions à notre précédent sujet ?  
- Je ne crois pas l'avoir bien compris, c'était quoi... Et autre chose, où sommes-nous ?  
- Dans les tréfonds de votre esprit, jeune homme.  
- Je ne comprends toujours pas.  
- Alors veuillez avoir l'obligeance de m'écouter jusqu'au bout.  
- D'accord !  
- Par où devrais-je commencer ? Mmmm... ! Bien entendu, par me présenter. Hum-hum ! Je me présente à vous, damoiseau, je suis sir Godric de Gryffondor.  
- Quoi ! Vous flippez !  
- Pas d'interruption, jeune homme. Je suis ce que je viens de vous dire. Je sais que vous êtes mon descendant Harry James Potter, le Survivant... Que de noms de gloire, l'on a pu vous donner. Pour poursuivre sur cette lignée, vous n'avez pas seulement de mon sang, vous êtes de la descendance de mes trois autres compagnons.  
- De Serpentard aussi ? Mais comment ?  
- Ceci est très long à vous expliquer, je suis ici pour vous mettre au courant de ce qui se trame dans vos alentours. Un autre de notre descendance commune en veut à votre vie...  
- Voldemort... !  
- Il aurait volé quoi ? Non, je parlais de Thomas Marvolo Riddle junior.  
- C'est la même chose, il s'est rebaptisé lui-même Voldemort.  
- Mmm ! C'est pour cela donc que je n'arrivais jamais à comprendre les dires de feu Albus.  
- Albus Dumbledore ? Vous le connaissez ?  
- Bien sûr ! Certaine personne lui ont facilement fait croire qu'il était mon descendant direct, mais c'est complètement faux, son ancêtre n'est nulle autre que la douce et très chère damoiselle Helga Poufsouffle.  
- Oh ! Mais...  
- J'entrevois un début ! Pourquoi ne commencerais-je pas lorsque je rencontrai Albus sous ma forme actuelle ?  
- Qui est ?  
- Fumsek, bien sûr. Un coup raté de Salazar...  
- Fumsek aurais plus de mille ans ?  
- Bien entendu ! Je suis bien un phénix !  
- _Ça explique tout je suppose._  
- Évidemment que cela explique tout... Ne soyez donc pas si surpris, nous sommes dans votre esprit et vous n'êtes point apte à bloquer vos pensées. Bon. Nous nous sommes rencontrés vers la fin, de ce que vous appelez, le dix-huitième siècle. Oui, il est si vieux. Hum ! Ce n'était point un hasard, je le cherchais, je voulais retrouver, d'après une prophétie de la magnifique Rowena Serdaigle, celui qui ferait un différence face aux ténèbres du milieu du vingtième siècle.  
- Grindelwald.  
- Exactement ! Il était très intelligent, il a vite compris que je n'étais nul ordinaire oiselet, nous avons réussi à communiquer et j'ai pu lui dévoiler qui j'étais, en vrai. Il me crut facilement, ce que j'apprécia fort. Je lui ai parlé d'une autre prophétie, mais celle-ci provenant de sieur Salazar Serpentard. Il était question de Thomas et vous. La dernière grande bataille du millénaire, comme celle que nous eûmes, en ces temps passés. Pourtant, avant cette bataille, il y aurait un accident mortel. Des héros mourront pour que d'anciens puissent renaître.  
- R... Ron et... Hermione.  
- Parfaitement ! Je suis désolé pour vos pertes, jeune enfant, lorsque vous vous réveillerez, vous pourrez les pleurer comme il se doit. Il faut que vous vous releviez, maintenant.  
- ... M... Mais cela ne fait que deux, deux d'entre vous quatre ne pourront pas revenir, donc.  
- Faux. Helga et Rowena ont l'emprise de deux jeunes esprits, mais n'ayez crainte, elles ne leur seront faites aucun mal et elles pourront interagir avec le monde extérieur lorsque cela leur sera nécessaire. Non, les demoiselles Cho Chang et Elenore Branstone ont accepté de leur propre chef de ramener mes compagnes.  
- Cho ?...  
- Oui. Elle est la descendante directe de Rowena et Elenore est celle de Helga. Quant à Salazar et moi, nous possédons des corps du règne animal qui nous représentent. Pour prendre une forme humaine, nous devons posséder celui de deux jeunes gens se ressemblant beaucoup et s'aimant très fort.  
- C'est pour cela que vous êtes ici. Vous m'avez choisi moi, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Non, ce ne serait que stupidité de ma part, le monde a besoin de vous, Thomas et vous-même, pour le combat final, pour la décision finale. S'il n'a pas lieu, ce serait une catastrophe, la roue du destin ne peut être arrêté sans grave dommage.  
- Mais qui alors...  
- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, nous sommes venus vous voir pour que vous puissiez nous aider dans cette voie, nous voulons aussi retrouver notre compagnon manquant.  
- Mais pourquoi ? Il... il est mauvais...  
- Fourberies !  
- ...  
- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous crier après, mais... vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne. Il n'est pas mauvais, juste un peu trop condescendant... Passons...  
- Comment allez-vous reconnaître Serpentard et les personnes de qui vous devrez "emprunter" les corps ?  
- Ce sera très simple pour nous pas la peine de vous déranger pour cela, mais je peux lever le voile sur les personnes faisant parties de la prophétie.  
- Alors que me voulez-vous ? À part le fait que je dois être réveiller pour me battre contre Voldemort ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous venez me voir, moi ?  
- Vous êtes en demande de protection, Thomas ne joue pas ses lignes à la lettre, il a décidé de vous nuire, de vous voir disparaître de son propre chef. Ce que nous ne pouvons permettre. Nous sommes aussi ici pour juger.  
- De quoi ?  
- Nous...  
- _Le temps est venu de mettre un terme à votre conversation ou, tout simplement, à notre présence, la femme Bond revient.  
- Notre effet est fini et cela créera, peut-être, des complications.  
- Compris, j'arrive._ Harry, vous connaissez ces noms Malfoy, Zabini et Maelechlainn. Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, je vais devoir vous "emprunter", comme vous dîtes si bien, votre corps. Alors, réveillez-vous !" 

* * *

Avec un petit gémissement de douleur, des yeux mordorés s'ouvrirent à nouveau au monde. Des larmes amères roulèrent sur des joues rondes et blafardes. La personne cligna des yeux doucement et tourna les yeux pour jeter un coup d'oeil dans la pièce. Il cligna des yeux en voyant une tête noire déposée sur de longs bras croisés sur le lit à ses côtés. Remus cligna des yeux dans la noirceur qui ne le dérangeait à rien puisqu'il était à moitié loup. Il prit un respire, sourit dans la direction de son amant et tourna la tête vers l'autre lit pour voir son meilleur ami. Sirius avait les yeux ouverts aussi et regardait tendrement Guenièvre qui dormait le cou dans une position malsaine sur sa chaise. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. Dans un même mouvement, sans y penser, il sortirent du lit pour placer leur compagnons à leur place dans le lit. Remus fut surpris de voir que Severus ne se réveillait pas, mais ne dit rien :_"Il n'a pas dû bien dormir ces derniers temps."_

Ils sortirent et s'accotèrent à la porte de leur chambre en regardant autour d'eux, sans rien voir vraiment. 

"Sirius, est-ce que...  
- Ouaip ! J'ai tout entendu, dire que je croyais que c'était des âneries, ces histoires de coma... Tu sais, les comateux qui pouvaient comprendre et entendre ce qui se passait autour d'eux...  
- Je n'ai jamais pris cela très à coeur, non plus, soupira Remus, en fermant les yeux.  
- Pauvres, Molly et Kassidy. Elles doivent être en train de mourir et je ne voudrais pas être dans les bottes de leur maris.  
- J... Je me demande où se trouvent Dominic et Luchaviel, j'aimerais discuter de cette prémonition, je... Je savais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas divaguer, mais... Je ne me doutais pas que cela toucherait des gens aussi proche de moi. Je... Et Harry, dans un coma...  
- Respire, Moony, tout va bien aller, j'en suis sûr, enfin pas pour... Mais pour... Tu comprends, au moins...  
- Tristement, oui, je suis fatigué, si fatigué de ce qui nous ar... Mais... ne sont-ce pas Cho Chang et Elenore... Elenore Branstone, c'est ça ?  
- J'en sais rien, je ne prête pas vraiment attention à tous ces étudiants. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent bien faire ici ?  
- Elles viennent dans notre direction, nous allons le savoir.  
- ...  
- Je vois que vous avez pu retrouver vos esprits, messieurs après cette terrible aventure, dit, d'un ton neutre, Cho en faisant une petite génuflexion.  
- Qu... ?!?  
- Exactement ! fit de même Elenore. Nous espérons que ce ne fut pas trop dur d'apprendre la perte d'êtres chers. Ne laissez point vos coeurs s'emplirent de rage et de tristesse, nous sommes certaines qu'ils vont bien, dans ces saints lieux où ils se retrouvent maintenant...  
- Ils ne sont plus seuls...  
- Ces paroles venant de vous, monsieur, sont emplies de sagesses, tout par la suite ira pour le mieux. Juste de vous diriger, après les intervenants et les maintes discussions, dans la chambre numéro 5, une nouvelle renaissance s'occura devant vous.  
- Mais... !" s'écria Sirius, en clignant des yeux. 

Sans un regard en arrière, elles franchirent la porte. Remus se redressa pour leur courir après quand une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Les deux maraudeurs se tournèrent pour voir leur conjoints qui avaient les sourcils froncés de désappointement et de colère. Des raclements de gorge se firent entendre derrière eux, les obligeants tous à se tourner vers les nouveaux arrivés. Lucius Malfoy, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, regardait les deux réveillés, un sourcil levé. Remus et Sirius étaient toujours dans leur robe d'hôpital, mais ils s'en foutaient un peu, ils venaient d'apercevoir les autres derrière Malfoy senior. Draco accompagnait son père pour cette visite, il regardait Remus et Sirius avec soulagement, pour ceux, les êtres les plus proches de lui, qui arrivaient à le voir dans son expression faciale. Neville Longbottom et ses deux colloques, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, étaient là aussi, on leur avait dit qu'ils pouvaient venir voir Harry. Luchaviel Phillipe Malfoy, qui avait l'air très fatigué et qui avait la forme d'une main rougeâtre sur la joue gauche, leur souriait largement, les yeux pétillants de malice. Dominic Maelechlainn avait la tête penchée sur le côté et mangeait du regard Remus qui faisait tout pour l'éviter du regard. 

Remus et Sirius se regardèrent en clignant des yeux, ils ne comprenaient rien à rien, enfin presque... Les paroles de la petite blonde s'étaient avérées vraies, ils étaient dérangés par l'arrivée de leur amis et compagnons. Ils dirigèrent leur regards vers le fond du corridor, où se trouvait la chambre numéro 5. Sirius voulu tout de suite y aller, il se tourna pour le faire, mais Remus l'attrapa par le bras et fit non de la tête. 

"Nous devons parler à Lucas et Dominic.  
- Parle-leur, je veux savoir et tout de suite.  
- Tu sais que ce caractère impulsif qui est le tien n'est jamais intéressant ? Il nous a amené à bien des problèmes autrefois.  
- Tu voudrais insinuer quoi, Moony ?  
- Je n'insinue rien du tout, ce sont les faits, nous attendons et nous irons voir ce qui se passe dans cette chambre ensemble.  
- Maintenant que vous vous êtes chuchotés ce que vous aviez à dire à voix haute, est-ce que nous pourrions savoir ce qui se passe ? demanda calmement Severus en fusillant Dominic du regard.  
- Oui, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé, toi ? grinça Guenièvre.  
- Euh ! Tu avais l'air assez fatigué, chérie et... tu... D'accord, j'aurais dû te réveiller pour ne pas t'inquiéter de mon départ. Désolé !  
- J'arrive pas à croire la façon qu'elle a de te tenir en laisse, Padfoot ! murmura, en ricanant, Remus à l'oreille de son ami.  
- Oh la ferme ! C'est pas comme si je n'étais pas conscient de vos jeux sordides, au connard et toi, gronda Sirius à l'autre.  
- De ça nous n'avions pas besoin de savoir, éclata Luchaviel, plié en deux de rire, devant la face dégoûté des plus jeunes.  
- Allez, nous devons... C'est... étrange." 

Remus se tourna vers l'autre bout du corridor, les médisorciers passaient et venaient sans leur jeter un coup d'oeil, même madame Bond ne s'arrêta pas pour examiner ses patients. Il renifla l'air devant les regards consternés de ses amis, Dominic fronça des sourcils et fit de même. Un grognement sortit de la gorge de Remus qui se mit à reculer en poussant doucement, de son dos, Severus dans la chambre, il fit signe aux autres de faire de même. Lorsque Sirius referma la porte, Remus et Dominic apposèrent leur oreilles contre et attendirent les pupilles dilatées, mais rien arriva. Remus poussa un soupir, se tourna et se dirigea vers les autres qui les regardaient inquiets, Severus fit un pas en avant, mais ne fit plus rien après. Il se retenait de montrer quoi que ce soit, Remus ne vit rien, il avait un petit sourire stressé sur les lèvres. 

"Heuh ! Hum ! Il se passe des choses étranges, ici," commenca Remus. 

Il ne put continuer son explication quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte. Le loup-garou plissa des yeux, avec des mouvements sans bruits, il bondit vers la porte, l'ouvrit avec fracas cette fois, empoigna la personne qui poussa un petit cri effrayé et le jeta à terre. Remus revint rapidement à ses esprits pour voir coucher sous lui par terre, une fille... 

"Non... Blaise Zabini... Pour l'amour que fais-tu ici ?  
- ...  
- Blaise... ? demanda inquiet Draco, en s'avançant.  
- J'étais venu vous visiter... es... espèce de tarte ! aboya ce dernier avec rage, les joues en feu.  
- Euh ! Désolé pour cela, petit, mais...  
- Par Merlin ! Remus, on se calme, murmura Severus en l'aidant à se redresser.  
- Désolé ! Je croyais que c'était la personne responsable de cet arrêt magique, marmona-t-il, en rougissant.  
- Psycho ! grognait Blaise, en passant une main tremblante dans ses longs cheveux noirs.  
- Hé ! gronda Dominic. Tu devrais te demander ce qui se passe avant. Remus ne perd pas les boules pour rien, 'kay !  
- Hum ! Merci. Sirius, nous étions dans ce corridor pendant longtemps, non ?  
- Ouaip ! Où tu... Oh !... Aucun des infirmières ou médecin sont venus nous voir. Ils auraient dû être surpris de notre retour au monde des vivants, non ?  
- Exactement ! Et après ce qui est arrivé à Harry et ses meilleurs amis... Je crois qu'il est là...  
- Qui... Remus, Sirius, vous savez pour Ron et Hermione ?  
- Je ne dormais pas, enfin, je ne crois pas, mais j'ai tout entendu," dit Remus, en soupirant. 

Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit, Severus sur la chaise à ses côtés, Sirius s'assit, en plein milieu du lit accoté au mur, Guenièvre dans ses bras. Les deux derniers maraudeurs se regardèrent à nouveau et se tournèrent vers les deux médiums. Ils avaient besoin de plus d'informations, ils étaient sûrs que les deux hommes n'auraient rien omis, mais ils voulaient être certains qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre en réserve pour eux. 

"Luchaviel, je suis sûr que tu n'es pas ici pour rien, toi, non plus, Dom.  
- Non, mon frère est venu me chercher par la peau des fesses et m'a faite perdre cette jolie mexicaine.  
- Pff !  
- Hé ! C'est de ta faute, qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à foutre si elle était ma troisième petite amie cette semaine ?  
- Rien, mais elle t'a jeté assez vite, merci, dit Lucius à son benjamin rictus aux lèvres.  
- T'avoir comme frère m'enlève toute possibilité d'ennemi !  
- C'est ce que je ne cesse de penser, marmona Draco, en souriant à son oncle.  
- Hum-hum ! Si on revenait à ce que je disais ? dit Remus, en souriant doucement. Alors, Dominic, qu'est-ce qui...  
- M'a amené ici ? Juste le fait que j'ai revu cette vision de Sirius et toi, je savais que je devais faire un tour en Angleterre.  
- Nous aimerions savoir, s'il y avait autre chose à vos visions ?  
- Tu veux savoir si nous aurions vu autre chose que votre crise et la disparition de héros ? demanda Dominic en fronçant des sourcils. Non, je n'ai rien vu d'autre en relation avec cette affaire, à moins que... Dans la vision que j'ai eu avant-hier, il y avait un oiseau de feu dans le décor arrière durant l'explosion de lumière. J'ai attribué ce symbole à un phénix et l'ai lié à Albus. C'est bien l'anniversaire de sa mort aujourd'hui, non ?  
- Oui, répondit Neville qui était accoté au mur entre ses deux amis gryffondors.  
- J'ai un drôle de pressentiment, murmura plus sérieusement Luchaviel, en regardant Remus. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans le corridor avec vous deux ?  
- Moi, s'écria Dominic. J'ai vu Remus perplexe, j'ai décidé de voir, ou sentir, ce qui se passait. L'endroit puait la charogne, cela... Cela va être une question stupide, mais vous souvenez-vous du dernier carnage de Voldemort, ce dernier combat contre lui ?  
- Question stupide en effet ! dit simplement Severus.  
- Severus, c'est ça que j'ai senti, l'odeur qui planait dans la cour de Hogwarts lors de l'attaque impromptue de Voldemort, dit Remus, inquiet. Ça... désolé, encore Blaise, mais ça m'a terrifié. Je m'attendais à l'arrivé de Voldemort et de ses Ténébreuses.  
- Hun ! fit doucement Blaise, qui était accoté à la porte avec son ami.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ? demanda Dean, en sortant de son mutisme, à la surprise de son compagnon.  
- Nous nous changeons, Sirius et moi, et, ensuite, nous irons tous dans la chambre 5.  
- Celle de Harry, s'exclama Seamus.  
- Comment ? demanda Lucius.  
- C'est là que nous allions, expliqua Neville. J'ai envoyé un message aujourd'hui et ils m'ont dit que nous pouvions venir le voir.  
- Il y a pas trois heures de cela qu'ils me disaient qu'ils ne voulaient voir personne près de lui, grogna Lucius. Gauvain a failli arraché la tête de la messagère. Personne ne voulait nous dire le numéro de sa chambre, si ce n'avait pas été de mon statut et des familles en larmes, je crois qu'ils nous auraient littéralement jetés dehors.  
- C'est... dit Sirius en regardant Remus.  
- Dominic, Luchaviel, avez-vous jamais eu une prémonition en relation avec Cho Chang et Elenor Branstone ?  
- Qui sont-elles ?  
- Cela veut dire que vous...  
- Rien du tout, interrompit Luchaviel, en voyant où allait Sirius, je vois des images et je les interprètes. Parfois je connais les personnes que je vois et souvent, non. Alors qui sont-elles ?  
- ...  
- Sortez, ordonna doucement Remus, en se redressant.  
- Remus...  
- Severus, nous allons nous changer et nous irons voir Harry. Nous voulons savoir ce qui se passe. En chemin, nous allons vous raconter ce qui s'est passé avant que vous ne veniez nous voir." 

* * *

Severus avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, son visage, un masque d'impassibilité. Il ne regardait personne et ne cherchait pas à attirer l'attention. Il ne pensait qu'à ce qu'allait dire Remus. _"Je risque de ne pas apprécier... Il doit avoir une explication comme toujours. Stupide Ordre !"_ pensa l'homme tout d'un coup, en se rappelant de la destruction de l'Ordre du phénix seulement après la mort de Dumbledore. Toujours dans ses sombres pensées, il se tourna vers le corridor de la chambre numéro 5, il haussa un sourcil en voyant une ombre en sortir. Elle était très grande et ne se dirigeait pas vers eux, mais l'ombre allait dans la direction opposée, d'un pas précipité. Il n'y avait pas de sortie, par là. Il fronça en essayant de la suivre, ne faisant aucun cas des appels. 

Remus et Sirius ne furent pas très contents en voyant que Severus ne les avait pas attendus. Il se tournèrent vers les autres, mais tout le monde haussa des épaules. Personne ne savait ce que le jeune directeur d'Hogwarts avait. Ils le suivirent, finalement, puisque les deux maraudeurs étaient fin prêts. Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour faire par d'un de ses commentaires : 

"Sale crétin !  
- Sirius, je ne veux même pas t'entendre.  
- Comment tu fais avec un type comme lui ?  
- Tu vois, fit Remus, en se tournant vers lui faussement éberlué, j'en sais fichtrement rien. C'est si dur, je veux dire, vous vous ressemblez tellement en caractère. De vrai tête de mule !  
- Hé ! Ne me compare pas à ce squelette ambulant !  
- Gee ! Dire que ce sont nos aînés, soupira, à voix haute, Seamus.  
- J'ai peur, vieux, dit Dean, en riant. Peut-être que nous allons tous devenir comme ça un jour ?  
- Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, Thomas, fit solennellement Draco, c'est impossible. Je crois que ça saute des générations.  
- Draco a raison, je me sens bizarre de vous ajouter à cela, mais nous somme beaucoup trop "cool" pour devenir sénile à 40 ans, acquiesça Blaise, sourire en coin.  
- Ils sont en train de nous insulter, grogna Remus.  
- Je vois cela, fit Luchaviel, en riant.  
- Ah ces jeunes !" soupira Lucius avec dérision. 

Severus les attendait devant la porte de Harry, il ne les entendait pas, comme il ne se préoccupait pas d'eux. Il n'avait pas suivi plus loin la personne, il s'était arrêté devant la chambre de Harry, il y avait une lueur orangée en bas de la porte. Il prit la poignée, elle était froide, presque glaciale, il fronça des sourcils et ouvrit la porte pour pousser un cri horrifié à ce qu'il vit. Il courut dans la chambre pour voir s'il ne pouvait être d'une aide quelconque. Les autres sursautèrent en l'entendant et se précipitèrent après lui, entrant dans la chambre pour voir ce qui se passait, ce qui avait pu arracher une telle réaction de l'ancien maître de potion. La porte claqua sombrement derrière eux, par le vent chaud qu'il y avait dans la pièce. 

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à leurs yeux était horrible dans sa simplicité : Harry et tout le lit dans lequel il se trouvait était enflammé. Il était en train de brûler vif et le plus terrifiant était le silence qui planait dans la place. À part les crépitements des flammes qui asséchaient et craquaient le bois. La pièce était chaud et humide, ils ne reconnurent le coeur au bord des lèvres, la forme couchée de Harry au sein des flammes qui léchaient les plancher et le mur du fond. Tous les hommes d'expérience sortirent leur baguette pour éteindre le feu, mais rien ne fut. Ils n'y arrivèrent pas. Sirius avait les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues devant la scène, Guenièvre passa ses bras autour de sa taille en tremblant un peu. Draco et Blaise étaient terrifiés, ils étaient un peu à l'arrière de tous, ils cherchaient dans leur tête tous les moyens pour venir en aide au pauvre garçon. Luchaviel, Dominic et Lucius se regardèrent, ils comprenaient une partie de la prophétie du jeune loup-garou. Neville, pour la mémoire de Hermione, de Ron et des Gryffondors '98, voulut faire quelque chose de stupidement héroïque. 

"Il faut faire quelque chose ! hurla Neville.  
- T'es malade, crièrent Dean et Seamus, en l'empêchant d'avancer.  
- Tu ne peux rien faire, il... dit Blaise, tentant de le convaincre.  
- Seigneur !" murmura effaré Remus, en titubant quelque peu. 

Severus l'attrapa par le bras et le soutint, en passant son bras gauche autour se sa taille. Il allait s'inquiéter du psyché de Remus et Black, plus tard, pour l'instant, il allait proposer à tout le monde de sortir. Tout d'un coup, l'empêchant de proférer son idée, les flammes s'élevèrent rapidement les forçant à reculer et s'accoter au mur parallèle à la scène. Devant leur regard surpris, elles se mirent à monter en tourbillonnant rapidement, des formes apparurent se transformèrent, se rencontrèrent pour former des visages. Ils voyaient des visages orangés qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, enfin ce n'était pas vrai. Plusieurs d'entre eux purent reconnaître les derniers visages qui défilèrent comme des âmes en peine dans le tourbillon : les visages d'un jeune Dumbledore, d'un jeune Riddle, de Albus plus vieux, de Voldemort, de James Potter et Lilibeth Evans, de Severus Snape, de Harry Potter, de Cho Chang et d'Elenore Branstone. Remus se tourna vers son amant les yeux écarquillés de peur, cette même peur bondit lorsque la pièce se mit à vibrer et trembler. Ils se soutinrent les uns aux autres, essayant de ne pas tomber. 

"On devrait sortir, hurla Neville qui s'accrochait au bras de Draco.  
- Bonne... idée... Par Merlin !" cria Blaise. 

Les flammes s'étaient éteintes d'elles-mêmes, complètement. Plus aucune trace d'un incendie. Ils se redressèrent tous et, ébahis, suivirent des yeux un Harry intact se lever du lit, en sortir, se tourner vers eux avec un large sourire pour leur dire, la joie plein la voix : 

"Bien le bonjour, messeigneurs et maîtresses !" 


	3. Chapitre 2 : seigneur Godric de Gryffond...

** Chapitre 2  
seigneur Godric de Gryffondor**

"Godric est de retour, dit Helga, d'une voix lointaine.  
- Il était temps et le gamin, Harry ? demanda Rowena, sans aucune inquiétude.  
- Il dort toujours Rowena, il n'y a pas d'interaction avec Godric.  
- Cela ira pour l'instant, nous devons retourner chez **nous**, le fiancé de Cho sera inquiet et les parents de Elenore, aussi.  
- Nous nous retrouvons à l'hôpital, demain ?  
- Je ne crois pas, Godric ne sera pas assez stupide pour rester à cet endroit, il aura assez de pouvoir pour sortir des griffes des physiciens.  
_"Hééé !!_  
- Qu'était-ce ?  
- Les maîtresses de ces corps ! Je les avais oubliées, répondit Rowena, d'une voix impassible. Qu'y a-t-il ? Que voulez-vous, Cho Chang ?  
_"Ne... me parlez pas sur ce ton supérieur ! Je veux sortir d'ici !  
"Oui, moi aussi, je veux rentrer chez moi._  
- C'est ce que nous faisons, y aurait-il un problème à cela ? demanda Helga, perplexe.  
_"Non, mais... ce sont nos corps, vous n'avez pas le droit..._ criait Cho, en colère. _Et... Fumsek, où est-il ?_ - Commencez à vous y habituer, il ne reviendra plus jamais, le sacrifice de sa chaire a permis le réveil d'un des nôtres, expliqua Rowena, en suivant Helga.  
_"...F...._  
- Nous y voilà, je suis chez la petite fille, je vais lui laisser son corps... pour cette nuit... dit Helga, les yeux tournés dans ses orbites, une fraction de seconde. Je... Oh ! Mon corps, s'écria Elenore.  
- Je reviens chercher Helena, demain, tâchez de bien vous reposer, damoiselle." 

Elenore regarda Cho -qui n'était pas Cho- s'éloigner. Elle se mit à trembler, la bile aux lèvres. Elle courut, entra dans sa maison et courut dans la salle d'eau pour vomir. Le fait que cette légende s'était retrouvée en elle, lui tournait le coeur, la faisait suer, maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé son corps. Elle était heureuse que cela ne dura pas longtemps, là où elle se retrouvait, cela ressemblait beaucoup trop à un tombeau. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir son corps, il n'y avait que la lumière du soleil qui tentait de l'éblouir, mais qui, par miracle, ne lui brûlait pas la rétine. Sa mère vint lui demander ce qu'elle avait et elle fut obligée de lui mentir, elle ne voulait pas que sa famille se retrouve mêlée à cette histoire. Elenore se dit qu'elle devait trouver un moyen pour que cette femme morte, il y avait près de mille ans, ne puisse reprendre possession de son corps. Elle ferma les yeux et versa des larmes amères, en se rappelant de ce qui était arrivé à Fumsek, le désespoir lui montant au coeur, elle n'aimait pas la sensation d'être posséder, elle ne voulait plus revivre ce non contrôle corporelle. Cho et elle devaient trouver une solution. Peut-être le professeur Remus et son ami Sirius pourraient les aider... 

Cho retrouva son corps aussi, son fiancé, Albion Hildehrand fut horriblement surprise de voir sa futur épouse lui tombée dans les bras en pleurs. Elle ne lui dit pas ce qui se passait, il ne voulut pas le savoir tout de suite, il tenta de la consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il n'y arrivait pas très bien. Il sentit plusieurs sentiments flottés autour de son coeur : le chagrin, la peur, le dégoût, la confusion ; mais en plus grande partie la peur. Elle tremblait de la tête au pied. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait dans un état de choc pareil, il la mit au lit, la borda, alla préparer une tasse de camomille et retourna dans leur chambre. Il la prit dans ses bras et ne la lâcha pas de toute la nuit, la berçant tendrement et murmurant des petits rien à l'oreille. Lorsqu'elle se sera remise, il allait devoir la presser de question. Il devait savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. _"Au moins, je suis sûr qu'elle n'a pas été violentée, aucune trace physique, mais je ne sais rien de son esprit..."_ pensa, avec doute, le professeur de littérature anglaise. 

* * *

Remus, main à la poitrine, regarda Harry qui leur souriait de toutes ses dents. Il avait changé, physiquement parlant :_"Bien sûr qu'il a changé, Remus, il n'est plus un gamin, il va bientôt avoir vingt ans... C'est un homme, mais... Ses yeux... ils sont beaucoup trop joyeux pour lui appartenir !"_ Remus Lupin se rappelait très bien de la dernière journée, qu'il l'avait vu, les yeux mornes, sans vie, la désolation pure, le même regard qu'adorait Severus depuis trois ans. Remus passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, ferma les yeux, mais ne put empêcher les deux larmes de rouler sur ses joues. Il rouvrit les yeux à temps pour voir son meilleur ami prendre son filleul dans ses bras. 

"Harry, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis content de te revoir ! Pourquoi...  
- Une seconde, gentilhomme, il faudrait d'abord que nous sortions d'ici, même les physiciens possède une intelligence et, je dois vous l'avouer, j'ai bien peur qu'elle, madame Bond, ne découvre une vérité. Laquelle, je ne saurais vous le dire, mais si vous pouviez bien m'obliger, je vous en serai gré.  
- Harry ! s'étouffa Seamus. Depuis quand tu parles en cul-de-poule ? T'as toujours dit que les Malfoy étaient renommés pour ça !  
- Pardon... commença Lucius fronçant des sourcils.  
- Je ne crois pas que ce soit, en clair, ce qu'il ait dit. Il aurait plutôt dit que ce genre d'aristocrate parlait comme... cela... Le cul d'une poule, vous dîtes, extraordinaire, ces expressions ! Je ne savais pas que l'anatomie de ce stupide oiseau pouvait être si intéressant que d'être utilisé en expression !  
- Harry !  
- Laisse faire Seamus, dit Neville, en penchant la tête sur le côté. Le choc, tu sais.  
- Oui, le choc de voir que les manières vestimentaires changent difficilement, dit Harry en regardant Dominic, clignant des yeux. Passons, voulez-vous, où serait ma tenue, je ne peux me montrer aux dames dans ses habits de nuit.  
- Euh ! Les voilà, mais ils sont en mauvais état," dit Neville. 

Godric cligna des yeux en voyant les haillons. "Mmmm ! Ce ne sont point des vêtements dignes d'un chevalier, mais ce n'est nul le moment, je dois retrouver mes compagnons de fortune, pour aider le jeune Harry... Au fait, Harry, m'entendez-vous ?... Je vois, il refuse de faire face au monde. Ce sera pour une autre fois, alors !" Il prit d'un air dédaigneux les vêtements, pencha la tête sur le côté et chercha une épée. Il cligna des yeux n'en trouvant aucune. Il avait toujours usé d'une épée dans un moment pareil et il le fit savoir : 

"Gente dame, dit-il à la personne la plus proche de lui, où pourrais-je trouver une épée ?  
- Harry, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup, mais là c'en est trop, j'en ai marre que tu me prends pour un con, hurla Blaise dans ses oreilles.  
- Par Gabriel, mais qu'aurais-je dit... Oh ! Veuillez accepter mes plates excuses, damoiseau, fit Harry, en s'agenouillant, main droite sur son coeur. Je crois avoir fabuler et mes paroles furent plus vite que mon regard.  
- Euh ! fit Blaise, embarrassé. Relève-toi, c'est quoi cette blague !  
- "Blague" ? Mais je ne plaisante point, gentilhomme, je suis toujours désolé de ma méprise, mais pourriez-vous, tout de même, me dire où se trouverait une épée ?  
- Mais pourquoi faire ? demanda Blaise.  
- Vous savez pour opérer... À moins que je ne fasse nul affaire avec des sorciers... Sacrebleu que je suis bête ! Je n'ai point de mémoire ! Vous utilisez des petits bâtons ! Où est celui du jeune homme ?  
- Neville, murmura Seamus, quel choc pourrait faire ça ? Ils ne l'ont pas bien soigné ?  
- Seamus, tu dit n'importe quoi, grogna Dean. Il vient de survivre à une explosion qui tua plusieurs personne et blessa une dizaine d'autres, j'espère que ça ne va pas s'arranger en une journée !  
- Mais quand même, pourquoi il avait besoin d'une arme blanche ?  
- D'après ses marmonnements, s'immisça Draco, coupant la parole à Neville, je dirais que c'est pour pouvoir faire de la magie.  
- C'est idiot, pourquoi il n'a pas demandé sa baguette ? demanda Sirius, qui avait rejoint ses amis.  
- Je crois que monsieur Draco a raison, fit Remus, contrarié et perplexe. Harry ?  
- ...  
- Harry ?  
- ...  
- **Harry** ? fit Remus, en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule.  
- Ah ! fit le jeune homme en se retournant rapidement... Euh ! Oui... R... Remus !!  
- Wow ! L'exploit de Potter se souvenir du nom d'une connaissance," dit Draco. 

Godric ne dit rien, il s'était déjà empiété assez comme cela, trouvait-il. Il sourit à tout le monde, regarda le tas de vêtements et cligna des yeux une fois. Le tout se transforma, les haillons avaient retrouvé leurs airs neufs, il ne se soucia pas des yeux ronds, se déshabilla en vitesse et, encore plus vite, se rhabilla. Neville ne se souciait pas de la nudité passive de son ami, il se demandait, comme tout le monde, comment Harry avait pu opérer une magie si précise sans baguette. Ils étaient au courant qu'il était un des rares à pouvoir pratiquer de la magie, assez puissante, sans baguette, mais d'habitude cela ressemblait plus à des explosions et des fusions que d'autres choses. 

Le fondateur de Hogwarts se tourna vers ses nouveaux compagnons et leur sourit, il s'était dit, bien entendu, que cela ne ressemblait pas à un chevalier de se dénuder de la sorte, mais madame Bond s'en venait et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda. Ils ne se retrouvaient pas assez haut pour se briser quelque chose, moins de trois mètres. Il se tourna vers les personnes dans sa chambre et leur sourit. 

"Auriez-vous du parchemin et une plume ? J'aimerais laisser un mot à cette gentille physicienne, elle qui a pris soin de mon corps en attendant notre réveil.  
- Il y en a dans la table à chevet, je crois, dit Guenièvre, clignant des yeux.  
- Merci, bien, gente dame. Mmmm... ! Je vous prie gré d'accepter mes milles excuses, madame... écrivait le chevalier. Ne vous inquiétez point de mon sort, je suis bien entouré. Humblement vôtre, Harry James Potter. Bien, laissons ceci sur le taie d'oreiller et partons, voulez-vous.  
- Harry, je ne comprend pas c'est quoi l'empressement, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Je vous expliquerai tout après, monsieur Black, dit-il, en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, ne voyant pas les yeux surpris des autres. Bon, c'est par là que nous partons, je ne veux pas être pris pour une longue discussion, l'heure est au départ." 

Sirius le regarda se percher sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se laisser tomber. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la fenêtre pour constater du bien-être de son filleul. Il poussa un soupir lorsque Harry lui lança la main, l'obligeant à faire de même. Sirius haussa des épaules et se hissa sur le bord de la fenêtre, malgré les appels de son meilleur ami. Cela lui rappelait son adolescence, lorsqu'il devait fuir l'arrivée d'un père hyper protecteur, un sourire moqueur adora ses lèvres. Il atterrit doucement au sol et leva la tête, Remus et Guenièvre le fusillaient du regard, l'invectivant à voix haute. 

_"Qui eut cru que monsieur Lupin avait ce vocabulaire dans son livre ?"_ se dit Dean, impressionné. Il observait la réaction de tous, ils étaient curieux et ils avaient raison de l'être, Harry agissait bizarrement, plus bizarrement que par le passé. Comme il était impossible de disparaître magiquement, les sorciers durent faire comme leur prédécesseurs et sautèrent de la fenêtre, s'entraidant les uns, les autres pour un atterrissage sans risque. Dean était le dernier, il allait sauter, mais la porte s'ouvrit. Il se tourna pour faire face à la personne qui entra. Il ne la reconnut pas, c'était une grande figure, habillée d'un long manteau noir à cagoule. 

"Euh !  
- Où est-il ? Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont les flammes ?  
- Pardon ! De quoi parlez-vous et qui êtes-vous ?  
- _Toi, suis-moi. Nous avons à discuter_, dit la voix masculine doucement.  
- Oui. Je vous suis, répondit Dean, les yeux perdus dans le vague, en transe.  
- Hé ! Dean, qu'est-ce que t'attends, merde ? cria Seamus, fâché d'attendre après son ami.  
- Il prend son temps... murmura Neville.  
- Ce n'est pas cela, dit Godric, rapidement, les yeux grands ouverts. Ce n'est pas cela du tout." 

Il examina la hauteur de la fenêtre, murmura quelque chose tout bas et courut. Il frappa du pied le mur de la bâtisse, se poussa vers le haut, ses mains tendues attrapèrent le rebord de la fenêtre et il se hissa de toute la force de ses bras. Juste à temps pour voir Dean suivre un inconnu qui ne se retourna pas, mais il n'eut pas besoin de le faire pour que Godric comprenne et ressente l'immensité de sa puissance. Il se relâcha et atterrit avec un peu de peine sur ses jambes, le chevalier n'étant pas assez habitué à son corps d'emprunt. Il se laissa tomber, resta pour un moment assis. 

"Harry, comment as-tu...  
- Finnigan, ce n'est pas là la question, où est Thomas ? demanda Blaise, en aidant Godric à se relever.  
- Il est parti, à la suite de quelqu'un.  
- Qui ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, mais nous ne devons pas rester dans les parages, nous ne pouvons plus rien pour lui, dit-il avec finalité.  
- ...  
- Foutaises ! De quoi tu parles ? cria Seamus, en l'attrapant par le collet.  
- Le sorcier qui l'a emmené semblait très puissant, il devait être sous une sorte d'emprise psychique, mentale...  
- Imperio... Mais, nous devons faire quelque chose, s'écria Neville, s'éloignant en joggant.  
- Exactement ! ragea Seamus, en suivant Neville, jetant un regard noir à Godric.  
- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je ne ferai rien, dit Godric. En tout cas, je retourne... Je vais aller voir... Mais où est-ce que j'habite, au fait ?  
- ...  
- D'accord, fit Luchaviel, pour la première fois. Suivez-moi, cela commence à être trop. Nous ne sommes pas loin d'un portoloin, nous l'avons placé là pour notre retour, mon frère et moi.  
- Mais... commença Remus, en fronçant des sourcils.  
- D'abord, il faut retrouver les autres enfants," dit Guenièvre, d'un ton décidé. 

Remus se mordit les lèvres, Sirius, Harry, Blaise, Dominic, Draco et lui attendaient le retour des autres. Il était nerveux, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il regarda Harry du coin de l'oeil et surpris Sirius faisant de même, le jeune homme agissait de façon si bizarre... Cela les intriguait et les inquiétait, ils étaient heureux comme pas un du retour de l'homme, mais ils éprouvaient un malaise à ses côtés. Remus poussa un soupir et redirigea son regard droit devant lui. Il se sentait impuissant, cela faisait plus de trois ans que ce sentiment pesait sur lui. Cela commençait à le gruger, la fatigue le gagnait et Severus n'aidait pas du tout... Sirius, non plus, en passant. Il aurait peut-être dû écouter Dominic lorsqu'il lui avait proposé des vacances indéterminées loin de ce pays maudit. Cela l'aurait revigoré, partir pour plusieurs mois, au lieu de rester ici à se laisser ronger par l'amertume, se laisser baigner dans toutes cette tristesse. _"Mais, ça va changer, Harry est de retour, pour le mieux, et il semble en pleine forme..."_ Il plissa des yeux en se tournant vers l'homme qui était assis à ses côtés, Dominic ne lui renvoya pas son regard, il était trop ancré à ses pensées. 

Pensées qui étaient fort sombre, il se rongeait un ongle, habitude qu'il avait de la difficulté à se départir, il voulait réitérer son offre à Remus. De sombres jours s'annonçaient et il voulait être loin de là lorsque tout s'enclancherait. Dominic se raidit en entendant Luchaviel revenir. Le grand blond était parti chercher le portoloin tandis que son frère était allé prêter sa noblesse de sang aux retrouvailles de l'ami de Neville et de Seamus. Luchaviel s'appuya au mur du bâtiment en face de l'hôpital, Harry n'avait pas cessé de s'agiter, tout le monde avait ressenti son besoin de s'éloigner du centre hospitalier sorcier. Le jumeau sortit une cigarette et la mit à ses lèvres pour se la voir arracher par une fine main gantée. Il leva des yeux énervés vers son frère. Le groupe de reconnaissance était de retour, sans Dean. Seamus était aussi calme qu'un lion en cage, Neville essayait de l'aider à se ressaisir, mais rien n'y faisait. Seamus semblait penser que tout le monde se foutait de ce qui était arrivé à son meilleur ami. C'était dur, mais Neville lui n'avait cessé de lui répéter, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôpital, que c'était faux, qu'ils se souciaient tous de la disparition soudaine de Dean Thomas et qu'ils allaient trouver une solution au problème. 

"Ce n'est pas bon pour toi. Comment ce fait-il que j'ai pu écraser et que, toi, tu n'y puisses pas ?  
- La même raison pourquoi tu as été élevé toute ta vie par des Malfoy et moi non, grogna Luchaviel, les lèvres boudeuses.  
- Ne remettons pas cela sur le tapis, l'heure est grave. Dean a disparu sans laisser de trace, enfin... Si nous avions des Aurores avec nous et -ou- les bons moyens, nous pourrions peut-être savoir ce qui s'est produit. Mais je place toute ma mise sur un portoloin et la personne qu'avait vu Severus.  
- Pardon.  
- Oui, monsieur Lupin, dit Draco. Sur le chemin, monsieur Snape nous a expliqué pourquoi il ne vous avait pas attendu plus tôt, monsieur Black et vous. Il avait vu une personne tentant se diriger vers la chambre de Harry. Mais elle n'est jamais entrée et nous connaissons la suite...  
- Oh ! fit Remus en se tournant vers Severus qui regardait Harry avec curiosité.  
- Nous y allons et, de ce fait, préparer un plan pour retrouver votre ami, pour que vous puissiez nous aider à retrouver le nôtre.  
- Harry, redis ça avec des noms propres, dit Sirius mélangé.  
- Ce ne fut pas clair, je croyais pourtant... Je disais donc, que mes amies et moi-même recherchons un membre manquant à notre quatuor. Prenons donc ce portoloin, je vais vous aider et je sais que ces damoiselles feront de même...  
- Harry ! Stop ! Arrêt ! Temps mort ! grogna Sirius, main sur le front.  
- Comment ?  
- Harry, est-ce que... commença Remus, en fixant Sirius du regard... Est-ce que ces "damoiselles" seraient Cho Chang et Elenore Branstone ? - Oh ! fit Sirius comprenant l'oeillade et la question de Remus.  
- De quoi vous parlez ? Nous ne devrions pas rester ici, nous attirons beaucoup trop les regards, dit Luchaviel.  
- Juste un instant, Harry, ce sont bien d'elles que tu parlais ? demanda frénétiquement Sirius.  
- Je ne vois pas... Oh ! Fumsek... Oui, ce sont bien d'elles." 

Remus et Sirius secouèrent la tête et échangèrent des coups d'oeil, personne ne comprit l'échange, mais les deux amis n'avaient pas besoin de dictionnaire, même après toutes ces années. Ils ne questionnèrent plus Harry, mais, maintenant, les autres avaient envie de savoir ce que Cho Chang et cette autre fille avaient à faire dans toute l'histoire. Ils n'eurent pas le temps, Luchaviel qui commençait à être fatigué, le décalage horaire, la nervosité et un mal de tête qui ne l'avait pas lâché depuis son arrivé à l'hôpital sorcier, tendit l'objet, une vieille boîte de conserve vide et propre. Ils ressentir tous la sensation d'être tiré par le nombril et se retrouvèrent tous au cottage de Marius Jay Malfoy dont les membres de sa famille étaient partis en vacances en France visiter la famille du côté de sa femme,Nanette. 

L'aîné des Malfoy qui dormait à cette heure tomba en bas de son lit lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. À la surprise de ses frères cadets, il se redressa rapidement, baguette en main, pointée entre les deux yeux de Lucius qui ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil. Luchaviel siffla entre les dents : 

"Wow ! Grand frère, je ne te savais pas si en forme, vu ton âge et tout...  
- Luchaviel Phillipe et Lucius Malfoy, par tous les diables de l'enfer, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'entrer chez moi de la sorte, à cette heure et maintenant ? Vous avez votre chez vous, non !  
- Mon manoir est trop lugubre et froid et Narcissa s'y trouve, dit tout simplement Lucius.  
- Gee ! Peur de sa femme, pas à peu près ! En tout cas, moi, je crois que Mère me cherche alors j'ai pensé à ton cottage. Tu la connais, lorsqu'elle fera son apparition ici, elle t'aime beaucoup trop pour faire une crise.  
- Gee ! Peur de la mère, pas à peur près ! fit sur le même ton Lucius, en tournant les yeux.  
- De toute façon, grogna Marius, en passant ses mains sur son visage, c'est Lucius son préféré, tu aurais pu aller avec lui.  
- Et comme je venais ici, il m'a suivi, tu vois... Passons, voulez-vous, nous devons installer nos invités.  
- Invités...  
- Euh ! Oui, nous ne sommes pas seuls...  
- Vous avez invité vos amis ici. Vous connaissant, je suppose que ce sont vos compagnons d'orgie.  
- ...  
- Marius, je n'ai jamais...  
- Père, je ne savais pas que tu t'adonnais à ce genre d'activité ! Aurais-tu des noms à citer ? Un lieu à nommer ? Des conseils à donner ?  
- Draco !  
- Mon oncle !" 

Laissant Lucius et Luchaviel essayer de rassembler leur esprits, Marius alla serrer son neveu dans ses bras. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le futur patriarche de la famille vit les autres qui les regardaient avec différentes émotions dans le regard. Il n'y en avait qu'une qui détonnait dans le lot, celui de Seamus qui sentait la rage bouillir en lui. Marius ne posa pas une question, il les fit tous sortir de sa chambre pour qu'il puisse mettre quelque chose de convenable sur le dos, il allait les rejoindre d'ici peu. Lucius les invita à s'installer confortablement sur les sièges et par terre dans le grand salon. 

"Alors, père, mon oncle ?  
- Seigneur ! s'écria Luchaviel, main à la poitrine. C'était l'idée de ton père !  
- Pardon ! Tu savais exactement où aller et qui inviter !  
- Tu es resté plus longtemps que moi.  
- Seulement parce que tu es parti avec la moitié du groupe.  
- Mais tu voulais que nous soyons tous dans nos éléments. La plupart était gay et les autres trop intoxiqués ou -et- soûls pour se rendre compte qu'ils se faisaient des hommes.  
- Quel langage fleuri ! Mais de quoi parle-t-il ? Je connais ces fêtes endiablées qui se pratiquaient, il y a longtemps, pour les dieux de l'Olympe, surtout Dionysos, mais pas vôtre...  
- Harry, depuis quand tu sais tout cela sur les dieux grecs ? demanda Blaise, les sourcils haut levés.  
- Il me faut bien de la culture personnelle non, je ne peux pas être un parfait inculte, n'est-ce pas ? Alors que signifie pour vous orgia ?  
- On te le dira plus tard, marmonna Seamus. Dire qu'il a le même âge que nous... De toute façon, ce que je retiens, c'est que ton père est gay, Drake.  
- Pff ! Rien de nouveau sous les étoiles, dit Marius, en passant devant eux, une tasse fumante dans la main qu'il tendit à Seamus.  
- Que...  
- Tiens, pour les nerfs, tu sembles en ébullition et prêt à exploser. Disons qu'en ces temps sombres, je suis sûr que tu sais faire à la perfection les sorts impardonnables, je ne veux pas de confirmation magique. Allez bois, cela te calmera.  
- Hem ! Merci, m'sieur.  
- Bien, fit le bel homme, bras croisés sur la poitrine, appuyé sur le mur les regardant tous. Je ne crois pas que vous êtes ici pour savoir plus sur les activités sexuelles de mes jeunes frères. Alors que se passe-t-il ? - Mon oncle, tout commença très tôt cet après-midi...  
- ...  
- ...et nous voici, avec Dean Thomas disparu, enlevé peut-être.  
- Mmm ! Et qui sont ces jeunes dames que vous devez rencontrer.  
- Mes meilleures amies, dit Godric, sourire en coin, il attendait avec impatience le moment qu'il devrait se dévoiler.  
- Vraiment. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire... Passons, bon, je crois que Kymy a pu faire quelque chose pour les chambres. Draco, Blaise vous savez où se trouvent la chambre des enfants...  
- Je pourrais prendre celle de Juan...  
- Non, Blaise, dit Draco. Il va savoir que quelqu'un est venu dans ses affaires et va vouloir me tuer pour cela, nous allons dans celle de Lucas. - C'est pas juste..." 

Tout fut prêt, Seamus remercia encore Marius pour sa potion et alla se coucher dans une des chambres d'invités avec Neville qui ne voulait pas le laisser seul avec ses sombres pensées et sa vive imagination. Blaise et Draco dormiraient dans la chambre du cousin de ce dernier, Lucas. Dominic, Luchaviel et Lucius eurent une des plus grandes chambres d'ami, il y avait assez de lits pour eux trois. Remus et Severus se virent offrir une chambre de couple, de même pour Sirius et Guenièvre. Il restait une petite chambre pour Godric qui alla s'étendre, mais qui ne ferma pas les yeux, il était certain qu'il aurait de la visite. 

Il n'eut pas tort, Remus s'excusa auprès de son amant, il avait des choses à régler. Il l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres et sortit avant qu'il ne lui puisse lui poser des question. Il rencontra Sirius devant la porte de Harry. Sirius lui sourit doucement et cogna. Godric les laissa entrer, il se redressa et attendit qu'ils posèrent leur questions. 

"Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vraiment !  
- Monsieur Sirius Black, je suis désolé de vous dire ceci, mais je ne suis pas Harry.  
- Comment ?  
- Vous avez bien entendu Remus. Je ne vous expliquerai pas tout en détail, je le ferai demain, parce que, comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, nous avons besoin d'aide.  
- Où est Harry ? demanda Sirius, contrôlant sa colère.  
- Il s'est profondément enterré l'esprit dans son corps, je n'arrive pas à le rejoindre, il refuse catégoriquement de sortir de sa léthargie, de son coma. Le corps bouge grâce à moi, mais il ne veut rien savoir du monde pour l'instant. La perte d'êtres chers, surtout à une date pareille... Il souffre grandement.  
- Qui êtes-vous ? lui posa Remus qui avait une main sur l'épaule de Sirius qui tremblait de rage et de peur.  
- Je sais que vous n'allez point le croire, mais sachez que sieur Luchaviel et damoiseau Dominic ont vu ce qui allait se passer. Dumbledore savait aussi ce qui allait se produire...  
- Allez, crachez le morceau, dit Remus, clignant des yeux.  
- Je suis Godric de Gryffondor, chevalier de l'ordre de Caerleon, sous roi Arthur Pendragon, ami de Rowena dame de Serdaigle, de dame Helga de Poufsouffle et compagnon du mage Salazar Serpentard.  
- ..." 


	4. Notes de l'auteur

** Héros d'hier, Légendes de demain  
Notes**

  
  


Bon, c'est le 6e défi de Kim (userid=362833) : 

"Si les 4 fondateurs de Poudlard vivaient toujours, mais sous une autre forme? Si Fumsek était Godric Gryffondor, Nagini était Salazar Serpentard, que Cho Chang soit une réincarnation de Rowena Serdaigle et que un des élèves de Poufsouffle (à vous de choisir) soit une réincarnation de Helga Poufsouffle." 

* * *

**Titre :** Héros d'hier, Légendes de demain  
**Auteur :** ~Ayla's lullaby~, qui d'autre ?  
**Rating :** R ; slash et langage  
**Type :** Fantasy/Supernaturel/Autre Réalité  
**Résumé :** Harry est de retour après trois ans de fuite. Il revient faire face à son passé, mais Voldemort est là et l'attend. Une tragédie survient qui le met dans un coma pour une semaine, quatre héros du passé doivent refaire surface pour protéger leur descendant commun et l'aider à vaincre leur némésis.  
**Ligne de temps :** l'histoire débute le 24 juillet '99  
**Couples et personnages :** Harry, Voldemort, Dumbledore, Fumsek(Godric Gryffondor), Nagini(Salazar Serpentard), Cho Chang(Rowena Serdaigle), Elenore Branstone(Helga Poufsouffle), Hermione/Ron, Severus/Remus, Draco/Neville, Lucius, etc.  
**Commentaires :** Toujours acceptés s'ils sont intéressants à lire et constructifs  
**Mise en garde :** 'y a du slash et des personnages meurent  
**Copyrigth & Disclaimers :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter et cie, tout ces droits reviennent à sa créatrice incontestée J. K. Rowling. God Bless Her ! J'allais oublier quelque chose. Voici la liste des personnages m'appartenant et qui vont faire rouler l'histoire sans trop prendre la place des héros originaux : Luchaviel Phillipe Malfoy, Gauvain Raphaël Malfoy, Guenièvre Lajoie, docteur May Bond et Dominic Maelechlainn. C'est tout, pour le moment... 

**Autres choses :** Contrairement à d'autres de mes futures 'fics(j'arrive plus à m'arrêter), cette histoire n'a pas la même ligne de temps que _L'échange de l'année, Mystères à Brocéliande et L'Urne spirituel_ (doit trouver d'autres noms). _Héros d'hier..._ est une histoire toute à faite à part. Déjà que Nagini est mâle dans cette réalité... Mais beaucoup de personnages sont les mêmes, la famille Malfoy, entière l'est. Juste d'autres personnages originaux d'ajoutés et d'autres de retirés. 

On passe aux **mercis :**

(03/08/03) :  
Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour le temps que cela a pris pour la mise à jour, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cela m'a pris un temps fou pour finir ce chapitre et celui de mon autre fanfic. En plus que j'en ai écris une nouvelle d'un autre "fandom". Et j'ai commencé une autre fanfic sur Harry Potter, encore ! Je sais... Finalement, je crois que j'ai vraiment trop de projet, je vais bientôt de voir coordonné trois fanfics et trois fictions originales... C'est à se poser des questions, hein ? 

**ELI** : Eh bien ! la voilà la suite, ma vieille. Pour la réaction des autres, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre. Merci pour le commentaire !  


**Taurie** : Nah-nah-nah ! J'ai trouvé la solution, mais tu avais raison, j'avais l'intention de situer l'histoire une semaine après l'accident, j'ai changé d'avis en cours de route, c'est tout. Pour l'histoire de Remus et Dominic, ce sera pour une autre journée, ou une autre 'fic (L'échange de l'année)... est-ce que je viens de dévoiler quelque chose ?... Euh ! J'en sais rien, j'arrive pas à trouver la perle (pas de mes personnages) pour Harry... Quant à Ginny, je la trouve trop pâlote et "fangirl" pour la considérer autrement qu'un personnage secondaire. Merci pour la review ! J'essaierai de mettre le prochain chapitre plus rapidement. 

_ (28/06/03) :   
**Kim** : Merci d'avoir commenter ! Bon pour tes questions :  
- Harry a dix-huit ans, puisque tu connais la date, maintenant. Son anniversaire esyt proche  
- pour ce qui est arrivé à Harry durant/avant son exil personnel, ce sera dans le chapitre suivant ou le quatrième, 'faut que je revois mes notes  
Merci encore ! Et c'est avec plaisir que je vais continuer _

**Kaima** : Merci pour la review ! Si tu t'es perdue, c'est obligé, je le voulais. Je suis contente que t'aime ça, pour l'originalité, tu remercies Kim, j'ai trouvé son défi superbe, aussi. La voilà la suite, espérons que tu vas aussi aimer. 

**Tasuki sama*** : Merci vieux pour l'avoir lu !  
- je ne suis pas vraiment dans la réponse de défi, mais c'était trop tentant, comme pour mon autre 'fic _Rencontre parents/professeurs_  
- pour la disparition de Harry, tu n'as pas la moindre petite idée ?  
- pour la mort de Dumbledore, ce sera pour plus tard, j'peux pas tout vous dévoiler dans un seul chapitre !  
- applaudis-moi, applaudis-moi, car contrairement à ses dires, je suis la folle qui ne suis rien du tout  
Merci, fidèle lecteur, mais infidèle écrivain. C'est quoi cette blague, à quand le chapitre 6 de **TA** 'fic ? En tout cas, pour les questions que tu te poses à chaque fosi que tu lis mes histoires, c'est voulu, vieux. Je trouve que c'est ça qui attire les lecteurs aux chapitres suivants... 


End file.
